Tamed
by Saycria
Summary: <html><head></head>"Lalna was delving into the realm of insanity, until a certain five-foot tall Malaysian girl came into his broken life." Yogscast oneshot, Lalnasounds/Nanocoffee/Lividsounds if you want it to be. Kind of AU? Maybe?</html>


**A/N**

**Lalnasounds/NanoCoffee/LividSounds if you want it to be. Agh I'm so nervous about writing this ;-;.**

**Sorry if the beginning is totally AU and hardly describes Lalna at all :/.**

He'd always been alone, conducting experiments, or building, or researching, or fighting silly wars with the other members of the server. Always alone. Lalna had never needed people; it was a distraction to what he'd been currently focusing on. He'd found all the wars with Rythian and Sjin a game, even if the entire server was destroyed. It was always a game, just respawn build again. Lalna would come back stronger anyways- until he had found out that Zoey had lost an arm to he and Rythian's little game.

At first, Lalna had tried to blow it off; _just bury it, it'll go away. _But whenever the scientist was remembered of the incident, he'd slowly break down. So slowly, did he break. The once great scientist began to crumble mentally, becoming more mad than he'd ever been. It was rat, a diseased, rabid _rat,_ eating at every little sinew in his body. Every little string of sanity was nibbled at until it _snapped. _Every pure drop of blood was infected with an incurable disease; madness.

Lalna had, sure, blown up the server, and played nasty games, but he'd never fully hurt or disabled someone. What confused him, was the fact whenever a player had died, they'd just respawn. He'd even experienced respawning; it was painless. But obviously the system was flawed. And he needed to find out how Zoey had just been so close to death, a _real _death.

The guilt had overwhelmed Lalna and the confusion didn't help. The scientist kept yelling at himself, _screaming_ in his mind, that he should've simply dealt with Rythian directly. If he'd never put a nuke under Blackrock, everything would've been fine, he'd tell himself.

Years went by, and not much was discovered about the respawning mechanics. Only Lalna's madness progressed as it soon consumed him. Well, _almost _consumed him.

The scientist had simply strode outside, maybe to get some fresh air, to be given what could've been the best thing happened to him- no, it was the best thing that'd happen to him. Of course he hadn't realized this at first, in his mad mind.

This wasn't any normal, nor dream gift at first sight- not new goggles, or a lab coat, or an answer to respawning mechanics. Not emeralds or diamonds. Not a new powersuit, not a new claw. Nope.

His perfect gift, given to him, was a person. A small, Malaysian girl, who'd crashed into his fountain. Now, he'd at first thought he'd gone completely mad, that this was an illusion, or that this was an angel sent to punish him or _something_.

Lalna had thought this until he heard the women's voice. Oh how real it was. He'd snapped his gaping mouth shut, his somewhat glassy eyes still wide in amazement. The girl smiled sheepishly, as if she was saying, _"Don't even ask what I've been through." _

Lalna had talked with her a bit, rather awkwardly, easily covering up his mad mind and unhappiness and _guilt _with a bubbly voice and a fake grin that'd look real to pretty much anyone. She didn't seem to question his antics, so hey, good start. She'd introduced herself as NanoSounds, Nano for short.

He might have not known it then, but he was in for quite an adventure. And an amazing one at that.

Lalna and Nano had agreed on an apprenticeship rather quickly, thought Lalna was very skeptical and unsure. But he still agreed because something compelled him to. Something in his mind told him he craved companionship, that he craved the comfort of having a person be even near him who wasn't hostile. And let's not forget the fact that Nano had given Lalna the _"please, please, I'll be good" _eyes that the scientist couldn't resist.

And before he knew it, his madness was being tamed by a five-foot tall girl who'd come crashing into his fountain. Pretty anti-climatic for Lalna's backstory, but hey, it worked for him. And my god, did he love having someone near him.

Never, ever had Lalna relied on a person as much as he has on Nano. She'd become his anchor to the real world, the one who had murdered that rat eating him from the inside out in cold blood. She had done the unthinkable; she cured the incurable disease of insanity, and the patient was Lalna. And oh, was he so grateful for it.

Of course, there was some road blocks, such as the fact Lalna had "locked" Nano in a tower, and forgot about her, but that was when, he had insisted, he hadn't cared as much as Nano as he did now. Which was a complete and utter lie, that she had easily picked up.

The truth was, Lalna literally went back to getting sucked into his work when Nano was gone for one night. One night was all it took to make him relapse back into insanity. But the more time Lalna had spent with her, through all their adventures, the longer it took him to go mad again when she wasn't around to be his anchor. Just thinking about Nano kept the scientist's madness at bay.

But the one thing that had threatened his entire world to crumble, was the fact Nano had gotten...tainted.

At first, he brushed it off, using his horrible habit of _"Hey, if I ignore it, it will go away" _mindset. But when Nano had started hearing voices, and even went complete and utter silent around taint except for the occasional creepy whisper, Lalna had began to take it seriously.

He wasn't going to lose his one and only best friend, partner, apprentice, and anchor to reality.

The constant bicker of Lalna and Nano had been enough to make someone think they were just being goofy friends, behind closed doors it was much more than a friendship. It had become more of a sibling bond, or some spiritual level of a connection between the two. And also, when Nano had gotten tainted, and when voices would rattle in her head every night, Lalna had been _her _anchor.

They depended on each other more than anyone could imagine; they kept each other sane. They protected one another from their inner demons and knew each other more than they knew themselves.

And as the teacher and his apprentice stared at their home, PandaLabs, the fire spouting from the chimneys and the moon giving the whole area a magical glow, they reflected on their adventures. Aura nodes' light sung through the air, the faint whisper of the wind telling their story to the whole server. The scientist looked down at his small companion, her brown eyes turning to look at his green ones.

Unspoken words were exchanged between the two, and Lalna wrapped his best friend in a hug that told Nano everything that'd been on his mind. She embraced him back. He told her all of the mad thoughts, all the guilt, all the sadness. And the thought of Zoey being hurt still had hurt when he thought about it, but it didn't burn as much. He'd redeem himself, he'd protect his little friend until the end of the line. Lalna let his tears of past guilt run down his cheeks and drip onto Nano's shoulder, and she hugged him just a little bit tighter.

Lalna smiled; it was a half happy, half relieved smile, that was so small the naked eye couldn't catch it. And with all the guilt, all the depression, all the insanity, came happiness. Peace of mind. Appreciation for oneself and the rest of the world. Lalna and Nano's small smiles told the tales of a bubbly teacher and his hardheaded apprentice, who ruled their world.~

**A/N**

**I guarantee tons of this information of Lalna's backstory and such were all over the place and didn't tie itself very well into the series, so I guess it's kinda an AU :/. Sorry if this totally sucked, I just had to get this off my mind. I absolutely love Flux Buddies :D.**

**So yeah, here's a sucky oneshot of Lalna and Nano...idek. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review and keep in mind I'm pretty new to the Yogscast, so once again, a lot of the info may be incorrect.**


End file.
